clanexefandomcom-20200213-history
Behemoth
(Behemoth has been disbanded) We are Team Behemoth. I'll make this short and sweet. Behemoth is currently in a state were we only recruit people who are very skilled, preferably close to grandmaster league. We try to compete with the top 10 teams in Europe, therefore trials are very harsh these days. You are expected to be very active. We are also a very tight-knit team, one of the oldest and most solid ones in eXe. If you want to be a part of this send a PM to Infuriated, LurkingLarva and Zelkia and tell us a bit about yourself, where you think your skill level is at, what you think your strengths/weaknesses are, if you are a dog or cat person and why you enjoy StarCraft. Team Ladders *ESL Clan War Ladder Behemoth achievements *Winners of the SC2BTC beta-test league *Solid top 20 on the EU ESL Clanwar Ladder The Chronicles of the Behemoths: The rise and fall of Thing Greetings reader, I am Infuriatius, leader of the Great Behemoths who walks these lands. We are the greatest warriors Starfall ever had, but we are a rare breed. The story you will read here is one of great honor, power and in the end, sadness. A wise man once told me that all good things must come to an end. At the time I doubted him, seeing our reign as eternal. But now I know better. Let me tell you about one of our greatest warriors, his prime, and his fall. His name was Thing. Hideously looking, half troll, half man, people rarely interacted with him. If anyone but myself tried to speak with him he would lash out, either killing them or torturing them, all while telling them how ugly they were. He was a known racist, which probably came down to his own hybrid race, which he viewed as superior. I was the only one to frequently visit him, and the only one welcome in his lair. We rarely spoke of his childhood, but apparently he was bullied and beat by the other children. I could always sense how angry he was about not being able to fight back, wishing he was big and strong back then, as he was now. Was this the reason he trained and practiced more than any other Behemoth? Perhaps. But there were so many mysteries surrounding this creature, I could never truly know. Battle after battle, he was always there. At the front of the lines, and the people of Starfall would look upon him with pride as he would slay our enemies and bring me their heads. Fight after fight, noone could best him. As the Behemoths sparred against eachother, he would not hold back. I was often wondering if this was for our sake, to help us become stronger, or just his own disgust for weaklings. The more I think about this man, the less I understand. Nonetheless, he was my greatest warrior, and I knew it was better not to meddle in things I could not wrap my mind around. One day, however, a new, young warrior bested the Thing. Lying on the ground, we all looked, but he only looked at me. It was a look of dissapointment. But not in me, no. Not in me. In himself. He had been taken down. I could not comprehend it. Thing rose, and crushed the young warrior, known as "Lurker". He then walked away, like he had something to do. I yelled after him that we weren't done, we still had to practice, but he just kept walking. I was confused, he would usually arrive first, and leave last. I had to get to the bottom of this, and that is where things got interesting. I had heard of a new drug lately, the story goes it fell from the sky and is a gift from the angels. It is known as "Sky-grim". The grim part stands for it's sideeffects, which include lazyness, drop of motivation and diarrhea. It would apparently bring a frequent user to a different world, were one is a hero without effort. But it is all in ones mind. Later that night I visited Thing's lair, but he was not happy to see me, nor did he let me in. As I stood by the door, I could feel the hideous smell of Sky-grim. Like a stench of rotting feces. Apparently those hooked on Sky-grim cannot sense the smell themselves. When I asked about it he said he did not know what I was talking about. This was the only confirmation I needed. When I walked home that night I cried. My greatest warrior, lost in false dreams like Satan himself has gotten his grip on him. I must do something. Without him, defending Starfall will be difficult. Luckily though, I have other warriors who are proving themselves to be quite... talented. Mr. Pingy 07:23, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Category:Teams Category:StarCraft